Propheices Aren't Easy, Book 1: Forbidden Beginnings
by AviRay
Summary: Snowleaf's life is good, despite rising tensions. But when a strange prophecy demands her to break the laws laid out by the Medcine Cat Code, to create fived forbidden kittens to save the clans, she must choose between loyalty to the code she has sworn her life to, or her determination to save the clans.
1. Prologue

**K... new Warriors story! This is actually a reboot of a very old fanfic idea of mine before I joined FanFiction(I wanted to join since I was ten, and came up with this idea at eleven years old. I'm only now doing something with it). So, I added some mythos and folklore to the clans, and made a few changes to the main series, but other than that, everything's about the same.  
**

**List of changes:**

**Rock is the cat god.**

**At the end of AVOS, the kin tried to take vengeance against the clans, but most of them were killed. Bramblestar, Rowanstar, Tigerheart, Leafpool, Lionblaze, and Mistystar were all killed in the battle.  
**

**The clans believe dandelions are signs of good luck.**

**RiverClan focuses on expression, ShadowClan on faith, WindClan on work ethic, SkyClan on wits, and ThunderClan on strength.**

**The medicine cats can have kits as long as there is another medicine cat ready to take their place while they raise kittens.**

**A clan cat lives to be around 12 years old.**

**Humans are seen as disgraces, and the clans hate kittypets because of their willingness to put up with them.**

**There's other changes, but most of them will be talked about later, and aren't as pressing to list. Just one more thing, though, this takes place 15 years into the future, so all your favorite cats are dead!  
**

Prologue  


It was quiet and peaceful in the realm of StarClan. Many cats were idly grooming themselves, or catching fish in the many rivers that criss-crossed this part of the heavens. For a few cats though, their peace was disturbed by two arguing felines, one a silver molly with black stripes, and the other a large and fluffy silver tom with darker patches.

"No." The silver tom retorted over his shoulder, glaring at the molly behind him with unusually cold eyes.

"But, they need-" The silver molly attempted to plead, but was cut off by a yowl by one of the bystanders to be silent. This gave plenty of time for the tom to continue his sentence.

"In times of peace, the clans might accept this, but tensions are simply too high. I know very well that you know this, Silverstream."

"Riverstar! Just hear me out-"

"No is my final answer." Riverstar said plainly, whipping around into the underbrush. Silverstream sighed heavily. She never thought that the leader of RiverClan could be so stubborn, but she supposed that he had a point. The clans, while they were going through harsh times, they would also have trouble accepting such a prophecy. She sighed and cursed under her breath slowly padding back over to her mate, Graystripe.

"No luck?" He inquired, nudging a plump trout towards her. Silverstream only mumbled a thanks, and tore into the fish, causing her mate to look concerned.

An awkward silence settled over the two mates as she slowly finished her meal, a thoughtful look in her eyes. When she had finally finished, she sighed and murmured, "Perhaps Riverstar has point. Medicine cats may be allowed to have kittens on occasion, but how would the clans feel about that in the middle of a war, or from a tom outside the clans, much less have those two things be _necessary_..."

"Streamy, don't say that!" The big gray tom meowed, eyes pleading. Silverstream grumbled.

"You know I hate that pet name..."

Graystripe let out a worried noise and settled his head back on his paws.

Meanwhile in the bushes, their children, Feathertail and Stormfur, had been watching the whole conversation. They looked worriedly at each other.

"We can't just let the clans not hear it, right?!" Feathertail whimpered, "Isn't this prophecy, like, super important?"

Stormfur shook his head.

"Most defiantly not." He growled, "If the prophecy is really as big as they say, the clans _need _to hear it, whether they want to or not!".

Feathertail raised an eyebrow, a questioning look on her face.

"And how exactly are we gonna pull that off if we don't even know what this prophecy is, huh?"

Stormfur smirked and murmured, "Follow me."

The dark gray tom led the way, his sister just a few pawsteps behind. They wove in and out of the tall reeds and willow trees, swam through the rivers, and finally approached a tall cave. The dark gray, rocky walls looked quite intimidating against the sunny sky, and the entrance gaped open like a cat's mouth.

Stormfur gestured for Feathertail to follow him, which the silver molly reluctantly did, her tail brushing the ground. As soon as they stepped in, waves of cold air swept over them, making both felines shiver. As they went deeper and deeper, the stony tunnel got darker and darker, until the siblings could barely see what was in front of their whiskers.

After what felt like eons of crouching, a bright light appeared up ahead, blindingly bright. The brother and sister pair had to look away for a bit, until the light finally died down.

Feathertail shouldered her brother, a pleading look in her eyes.

"Stormfur, please tell me where we are." She asked. Stormfur grinned smugly.

"We're approaching Rock, my dear sister."

"ROCK?!" Feathertail screeched, her haunches bristling, "You're taking us to _him?!_"

"I can hear you, you know." Came the ancient cat's voice, "Come closer, I believe I need to hear how you two got into the leader's cave."

Stormfur bounded towards the light, while his silver sister trailed behind, looking apprehensive. However, once both siblings entered, they were greeted by the sight of a massive cavern, it's walls stretching upwards for at least a hundred foxlengths. An impressively quick waterfall flowed out from a hole on one side, and formed two separate pools, both well lit by an inexplicable light source.

The furless cat god sat between the two pools, though his massive size made them look more like puddles in comparison. His white, bulging were seemingly fixated on Stormfur and Feathertail, though it was a bit hard to tell.

"Well, well, well, it appears two residents of different resting places have found their way into one of my caves." The god murmured, his voice smooth and deep compared to his haggard appearance.

"Y-yes sir." Stormfur had lost his usual carefree demeanor, instead, he looked surprisingly respectful and solemn. Feathertail was simply frozen, looking up in awe at the god of all cats

"Mmm. How curious. So I assume you would like to know what this prophecy is, hmm?"

"We would." Stormfur spoke, "Riverstar stated he isn't going to do anything about this prophecy. Said something about tensions too high..."

"Ah." Rock's pupil-less eyes now gained a glint of anger to them, "Always been a peace keeper, that one. Never one to try to cause controversy, whether or not it's needed..."

"That doesn't matter now." Feathertail had regained her composure, "We've heard how important this prophecy is, and if it's really as big as they all say, the clan _must_ hear it!"

Rock smiled a bit, touched by her determination.

"I like your spirit, kit." He said plainly, "You have a warrior's heart, I can tell."

The Sphinx cat stood up, showing off his massive size even more, and padded a a short way to the two siblings.

His eyes started to glow brighter and brighter as he spoke the words of the prophecy:

_"When the blood of the clans are shed, the kits of a medicine cat's forbidden union with rise. One will fall to pride, one with follow the path of their ancestors. One will become a saint, and one will create more bloodshed. And the final one must learn to save them all, or risk they clans collapsing. The pieces are in place for the snowy leaf; all she needs to do is fit them together."_

**Allegiances**

RiverClan:

Leader: Maplestar- Ginger and brown molly with amber eyes, confident and sharp tongued (4 lives)

Deputy: Nightpool- Black molly with bright yellow eyes and white paws, Considerate and sensitive

Medicine Cat: Snowleaf- White molly with dark green eyes, Kind and anxious

Warriors: Tinywillow- Small brown tabby tom with white patches and amber eyes, honest and pessimistic

Apprentice: Greenpaw

Beechshell- Ginger tom with swirling darker stripes and yellow eyes, hard working and proud

Apprentice: Lakepaw

Frostwish- White molly with yellow eyes, Brave and reckless

Aldercloud- Cinnamon tom with white splotches and green eyes, Sensitive and cowardly

Wavefur- Gray molly with blue eyes, Determined and rebellious

Duckstream- Fluffy golden tom with hazel eyes, Loyal and proud

Apprentices: Greenpaw- Golden tabby tom with pale green eyes, Hard working and a loner

Lakepaw- Pale gray molly with golden patches and hazel eyes, Friendly and dishonest

Queens: Ottertail- Lithe brown molly with a lighter belly and brown eyes, Respectful and strict

Elders: Reedfoot- Brown tom with blue eyes, Crass and brave

...

ThunderClan:

Leader: Flamestar- Ginger tom with darker patches and yellow eyes, 4 lives

Deputy: Darkglow- Dark gray tom with pale blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Sageheart- White molly with blue eyes, deaf, kind and timid

...

ShadowClan:

Leader: Swiftstar- Gray tabby molly with white patches and yellow eyes, 8 lives

Deputy: Frognose- Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Nightdream- Black molly with blue eyes, honest and insensitive

...

WindClan:

Leader: Specklestar- Tan tom with darker flecks and yellow eyes, 5 lives

Deputy: Rabbitwind- Pale brown tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Pondwatcher- Dark brown molly with hazel eyes, caring and cowardly

...

SkyClan:

Leader: Poppystar- White molly with black ears and yellow eyes, 7 lives

Deputy: Larchwhisker- Gray-brown tom with brown eyes

Medicine Cat: Aspenwater- Blue gray molly with a white belly and paws and blue eyes, confident and arrogant


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey party people! Thanks for all the support! I appreciate it!  
**

Chapter one

_"Yarrowtail? Hello? Where are you?"_

_Snowpaw padded through the fields stretching towards the ShadowClan border, looking left and right for the dappled yellow tom. For the past three days, her mentor had been missing, causing major uproar in the clan. Snowpaw herself was concerned as well; while the old tom occasionally disappeared a for a day or so when herbs were running low, it was the middle of New-Leaf, and the herb supply was just fine.  
_

_Snowpaw dug her nose into the wet grass, desperately checking for his musky scent. Unfortunately for her, last night's rain had swept it all away. She let out a ragged sigh, which was cut off when she noticed her mother, Nightpool, padding up to her._

_"Any luck?" Nightpool inquired. Snowpaw shook her head._

_"N-no..." She trailed off and shut her eyes tightly, trying her best to keep tears from falling out. She swung her head away, desperately trying to keep cool. Nightpool's tail brushed her daughter's back._

_"I'm sure we'll find him. He couldn't have gone far." Nightpool soothed, but even she sounded uncertain with her words._

_"Larchleap! What in the name of StarClan have you done?!" Some cat yowled in the distance. Both mollies looked up towards the sound. Nightpool ran off, her daughter following closely behind. Snowpaw's mind was racing, fearing for the worst._

_Her paws pounded the dirt, and eventually wood, as she surpassed her mother and bolted across the Greenleaf TwolegPlace. __The white apprentice skidded to a halt at the sight of a few ShadowClan warriors bent over a bloody and mangled body._

_Yarrowtail._

_Snowpaw screeched in grief and bolted towards her mentor's corpse, burying her nose in his long fur. Except for one tom, who narrowed eyes, the rest of the warriors backed away, giving her time to grieve._

'Why, why, WHY StarClan did he have have to die?!'_ she internally yowled, her body racked with sobs.  
_

_The young molly faintly heard over her sobbing Nightpool gasping. The black cat growled, "What in StarClan's name happened here?"_

_"We were patrolling," A molly began, "We found him looking for herbs. Larchleap apparently didn't see the need to remember that medicine cats aren't enemies__, and... well, you know"_

_Snowpaw could tell that most of the warriors were probably giving him death glares, making the white molly relax a bit. These cats were on her side, at least._

_She looked up and saw that Nightpool's expression was dark and grim._

_"I hope you give him a proper punishment then." She growled between gritted teeth. A Siamese tom nodded and narrowed his eyes at a brown tom, who looked simply as if his prey was taken away._

_"Trust me, this won't go unpunished."_

_"Good." The black molly nodded, though she kept the same look of anger and sadness. She tapped Snowpaw's shoulder with her tail. _

_"Come on, then. We need to get him home."_

* * *

Snowleaf gasped as she awoke, panting heavily and feeling her heart race a million miles an hour. The white molly buried her face into her paws, sighing heavily.

While she knew it was only a dream, she also knew that it really happened, making her all the more upset.

_'Ay, youngster, keep yer chin up! I wouldn't want ya to be this torn up about me.'_ She could almost hear him say. Snowleaf smiled sadly at the thought of him resting beside her, offering advice and encouragement and generally acting as a surrogate father.

The molly sensed she wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon, so she yawned and arched her back, before giving herself a through grooming.

Stepping out of the den, she noticed Aldercloud, Tinywillow, Beechshell, and Nightpool gathering together.

_'Must be the dawn patrol.'_ She thought, padding towards them.

Aldercloud was the first to notice her, and he gave her a nervous grin.

"Uh, h-hey." The tom greeted, averting his gaze to look at his paws. Snowleaf sighed. She knew he had a crush on her since they were apprentices, but at the very least he could be more subtle about it.

Nightpool ignored the ginger tom and walked up to her daughter, nuzzling her gently.

"How are you today, sweetie?" She inquired.

"Fine." Snowleaf said, briefly forgetting her grief and embracing her mother's affection. She looked into her eyes and saw bright pools of motherly love in them.

Snowleaf felt relieved. For the longest time, after it was revealed that Nightpool wasn't her real mother and Maplestar had asked Tinywillow to be a surrogate for her, the young molly had grappled with doubt she really loved her and her sister Frostwish. She always thought it was obligation instead of affection.

After Yarrowtail died, however, she quickly realized there was no faking the levels of comfort and kindness that radiated from her.

After breaking away, the white molly inquired, "So, which border are you patrolling?"

The members of the patrol all looked at each other awkwardly, until Beechshell declared loudly, "Mousehearts, she just wanted to know! We're going to patrol the ShadowClan border."

Immediately, flashes of Yarrowtail's torn body and Larchleap looking slightly annoyed instead of horrified flashed through her mind. She let out a screech of anger and sadness and ran past them, vaguely hearing worried muttering behind her.

Snowleaf ran out the camp, leaped over the steam, and dodged several trees until she finally reached a sunny spot by a large willow tree.

Yarrowtail's grave.

Panting heavily, she flopped onto her belly and sobbed pathetically. In that moment all she felt was heavy, constricting grief for the lovable tom, choking her like she was caught in a fox trap.

_'StarClan, why did he have to go?! Why?!'_

It felt almost like a dream, even five moons after, not living with him anymore. Not being able to share a den with him. Never hearing his kind advice or words that inspired confidence anymore. All that was taken by some stupid ShadowClan tom.

Larchleap. The name disgusted her. Although he was now banished and probably far away from the clans, she still wanted to tear his throat out, puncture his eyeballs, rip out each and every toe-

"Good lord, Snowy! you look like a wreck!"

The white patched molly whipped her head around, only to be greeted with the sight of her sister, Frostwish. The tough molly had an unusually soft look in her eyes, but there was also pity in there.

Snowleaf swallowed thickly as the other molly sat down beside her, her eyes trained on the mound of dirt that the yellow tom was buried under.

"I know Yarrowtail meant a lot to you." Frostwish began solemnly, "He meant a lot to me as well, y'know... But, Maplestar and Nightpool are worried about you. You've been barely about to do your proper duties since he... well, you know."

At the last part, Frostwish hung her head, her eyes strangely damp. Her sister couldn't help but pity her.

"I wish that Larchleap was killed..." She said quietly. Instead of a shocked gasp, Frostwish let out a small snort.

"Don't we all." She said darkly, "Perks of being the leader's son, I guess. But you shouldn't let those thought consume you, or, well, you'll do something you'll regret. A lot."

"Maybe." She mumbled, laying her head onto her paws.

_'I guess she has a point... I have to continue my duties sometime. But Larchleap... oh StarClan, he can shove a log up his-'_


End file.
